Breaking the circle
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Mara's life is going around and around in repeat, can Jerome break the circle? Or will she fall for the same old lines? Please read and review, one shot, JARA! With dabbles of Mickra...x The awesome picture of Mara to your left was edited by MyGhela! Don't want to steal credit! xxx


**Breaking the circle**

**Came to mind…**

**Enjoy!**

"You look so beautiful," Amber cooed, admiring Mara's white dress. Mara smiled, brushed her veil out of her eyes.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered.

Her second wedding. The second wedding to Mick Campbell. The first…the first had been terrible, he'd said no, running off at the alter, she thought she'd die, she thought the world would end, but her friends had been there for her. Her friends had helped her through it all, one friend in particular, Jerome Clarke. Without him, she doubted she would have been able to stand on her own two feet ever again. Slowly, she picked her life back up, and then, as the circle started again, she had gotten back into a relationship with Mick Campbell, and now, 28 years old, Mara stood in the massive church for the second time in her life.

"Oh Mara, I'm so happy for you," Joy hugged her tightly.

"Fifteen minutes till we have to get you out there," Patricia grinned, Nina smiled at her friends anxiousness "What if I don't walk right?"

"Eddie will guide you," Nina teased, Patricia fought her blush, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

There was a knock at the door, and the five girls looked up as Jerome Clarke slid inside. "Save me!" he cried, leaning against the door and panting, the smile on his face was wide and flawless, dressed in his tuxedo, Jerome Clarke was a best man, Mick had insisted, since he was the one who had healed their marriage. Of course, that was the opposite of Jerome's intention. He stepped into the room, eyes dancing with amusement "Alfie stole the priests hat," he laughed, before laying eyes on Mara. He straightened up, running a hand through his hair. "Oh…Mara," he whispered "You look….stunning,"

Mara blushed, hugging him tightly, and he smelt of expensive cologne. "I'm so glad you're here,"

"Of course I am," Jerome grinned, shrugging "I'm your best friend,"

"Hey!" Amber cried "I'm her best friend!"

"Hey!" Nina cried "I thought I was your best friend,"

"I think we're all best friends," Joy grinned, wrapping an arm around Nina, the two girls grinned. Jerome rolled his eyes, it was far too girly for his liking. When suddenly a phone began to ring loudly. Mara jumped, realising it was her own. She answered.

"Mara," the voice whispered

"Mick," Mara grinned "What's wrong?"

"I…I…"

"Where are you?"

"I was outside the church…" there was a pause "And now…I'm driving away."

Mara froze "What?"

"I couldn't do it, Mara. M-" but Mara had dropped the phone, and it cracked against the marble floor. Her friends looked up at her. But Mara's head was spinning. No, not again. He couldn't do this to her, not again, no way. He couldn't. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

"No!" Joy gasped, standing up "No!"

Mara started to tremble, her whole body shaking. Jerome, Nina, Patricia and Amber realised what had happened, and their eyes widened in utter shock. Mara couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel her heart. She was sure she was dying, that, or all her organs had stopped working. She had never felt worse in her entire life, this was hell. This was hell wasn't it? Her heart ached with pain, and she felt completely useless and angry, and sad and…alone. Mara Jaffray had never felt more alone. She felt paralysed. "Get me out of here," she whispered. They all watched her "I said get me out of here!" she cried louder, desperation and unthinkable sadness etched into her voice, they snapped into action then, taking her arms and wheeling her out.

**Line Break**

Amber and Jerome were leading her down into the limo, when another limo pulled up. Mick got out, panting, and he ran over to them. "No! Wait! Mara I'm sorry! I'm here now, I was nervous!"

Mara couldn't help herself, all the emotions battling with themselves inside her "How could you?!" she cried loudly "How could you do this to me? _Again?! _I thought you loved me!" the tears sprang to her eyes, and started to run, almost uncontrollably. Jerome gritted his teeth at her pain, taking her waist and leading her into the backseat, following her.

"Ambs," Mick cried, gripping Amber's arm "Tell her to wait! I'm sorry!" and he really was, Mick was sorry, it was just nerves, he was ready this time. He wouldn't let her go twice

"STOP IT!" Amber cried, tears in her eyes, her beautiful face a deep shade of red and she slapped Mick hard across the face, the smack carrying "How could you do this to her? I stood up for you Mick! I stood up for you! I talked her into getting back together with you!" Amber started to cry "I believed in the two of you! How! Could! You!" she slapped him again, sobbing loudly, before Alfie appeared, wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry "I hate you Mick!" she cried "Oh god I hate you so much!"

Mick staggered back in complete shock, watching the limo drive away, along with his future.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"Morning beautiful," Jerome whispered. Mara didn't turn at the sound of his voice, instead looking out of the window on the large window cill, her knees drawn up to her shoulders, chin resting on them gently as she stared out blankly. Jerome set the tea down beside her. "Mara," he whispered "Are you doing alright?"

Mara blinked, another tear rolled down her cheek. She hadn't stopped crying. At least it didn't feel that way. "I'm fine," she choked out. Jerome swallowed, sitting opposite her

"You're killing me," he whispered "Forcing me to see you like this, _in pain," _

She didn't want to have a conversation with him, but she felt she owed him, she was living in his guest room after all, not able to go back to her and Mick's apartment, he had been so good to her, so kind. Kinder than she deserved. Mara took in a deep shuddering breath "I keep replaying the days before the wedding in my head, every moment, every detail, trying to see where I went wrong, what I did, if there were any signs, anything I should have picked up on,"

"And?" Jerome prompted curiously.

"Nothing," she surmised "There's nothing."

"M-"

"I should have trusted you," she whispered, cutting him off "Two years ago, when you saved me. You told me not to get back together with him, that we were just going around in circles, but I didn't believe you. I told you that it would work, I listened to my stupid heart and to Amber, and to Mick…and look where I am," she pressed her fingers to her temples, not that she would ever blame Amber, oh Amber, unbelievably sweet Amber, she only wanted Mara to have her happily ever after. Yeah, that seemed a distant dream now.

"You went with what you knew," Jerome soothed "And that's alright,"

"Yeah, look at where it got me," she scoffed "I should have gone with you," she whispered, suddenly looking him in the eyes "You were always the better choice, you were good for me,"

"You went around in a circle," he whispered, nodding to her tea "Drink up,"

**Line Break**

Mara couldn't help but smile, in fact, she had been smiling all day. She was 32 years old, and here she was, in a wedding dress, yet again. For the third time in her life. And she smiled again, Jerome had tried so hard to break the circle. They were in a different chapel, much smaller, more quaint, more picturesque. The decorations were different, the flowers, the priest, the tables, the layout. He had tried so hard to make sure she would never associate this day with the two worst days of her life. And she was so grateful. Mara looked at herself in the mirror, it was a different dress, it hugged her body, a nice white sleeveless gown that suited her. Her hair straightened, long and glossy, she looked at herself in the full length mirror, and felt like a model. Felt like she belonged at Jerome's side.

She took her father's arm, smiling at Nina, Amber, Joy and Patricia, who all stood in a star formation before her, her bridesmaids. And then the music started to play. She walked down the aisle, and lifted her veil, Jerome Clarke stood there. And that was all she needed, that was all Mara Jaffray needed. He stood, smiling at her, Alfie grinning madly behind him. Feeling the need to wave to her, Mara rolled her eyes, giggling. Jerome looked…perfect, like someone straight out of a magazine, and she wondered for the millionth time, why he wasn't a model. He grinned at her, eyes glinting happily.

She repeated her vows, and he said his, both of them tearing up, Amber and Joy crying.

"Does anyone have any reason, why these two shall not be wed?" the priest asked. There was silent, went someone cleared their throat. Mara turned, and there stood Mick. She hadn't seen him in years. His blonde haired flopped over his eyes, in the style that she was so familiar with. And he looked so sincere, so golden.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need too, the two of them just stared at each other. Mick asking a question, without opening his mouth. Mara watched him, and she relived every moment with him, the joy, the laughter, and the pain. The pain, it made her heart jolt and her head hurt just to remember it. Jerome, Jerome was her light, Jerome was good for her, Jerome was better for her then Mick was. Jerome dulled the pain, made it fade away, made her forget. Mick was the same circle, and she knew what would happen, she would run off with him, he would say he loved her, they would get married, and he would leave her. And Mara was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it a third time. But Jerome? He loved her, he loved her unconditionally, he had loved her when she had first gotten engaged to Mick, and the fact he was still here, was proof enough for Mara.

She gave the slightest shake of her head, brushing away a tear, and turning back to Jerome. Mick swallowed, watching her reject him. And he blinked back his tears. He really had done it, hadn't he? He had lost her, for good. He wanted to kick himself, he turned and walked out. Leaving Mara Jaffray to her life, once and for all.

Mara leaned in and kissed him, and it was perfect.

"Thank god," Jerome whispered, as they took each other's hands and walked down the aisle to applause and rose petals "I was sure you were going to leave me," he let out a relived laugh, full of disbelief. Mara shook her head

"No, I won't leave you. I'm never gonna leave you, not ever. So get use to have me around, Mr Clarke,"

"Won't have to," he grinned, the two of them stepping into the carriage with horses. All Amber's idea. "I've been preparing my whole life."

And just like that, Jerome had broken the circle.

**Review?**

x


End file.
